


“I missed you”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“I missed you”

Alec stumbled as the force of Magnus’s body slammed into his. His lips were captured before his brain would register what was happening. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and pulled him closer to him.

“I missed you,” Magnus said as he pulled back from Alec his face flushed. Alec laughed resting his head against Magnus’s their noses brushing.

“A week is too long” Alec moaned kissing his husband again his teeth catching his bottom lip.  “But maybe we should hit pause,” Alec said looking around the room with an awkward eye. 

He had been in a meeting with Jace, Izzy and some older Shadowhunters from the Clave when the doors flew open revealing his husband running at him and several older shadowhunter were now looking at the two in interest. Jace and Izzy, on the other hand, were slowly sliding down in their sit, Izzy smacking Jace on the arm as he tried to hide a laugh behind his hand. 

“Oh. Good afternoon.” Magnus said wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist and addressing the room with a nod. The clave representatives all nodded back bare one, but the happy couple ignored her. Alec turned to Magnus stoking his cheek. 

“Go and wait in my office I will be done shortly and we can have lunch,” he said softly leaning in to kiss Magnus on the cheek. Magnus nodded and left closing the door softly. Alec took a deep breath and turned back to the group. 

“Right were where we?” He said taking his seat again. 


End file.
